Arc 1
The campaign starts in late September, 7996 A.C. (After Calamity). Arc 1: Journey to Skyreach Watch Goal: find the source of the strange magic corrupting the creatures in the Kirsevain Woods. Discover the nature and origin of a strange phenomenon that might be the villains doing. Villain: Vampire Spellcaster corrupting Virran Adventure Allies: skilled adventurer. The guards at Skyreach Watch. 6 level 3 knights, 1 level 5 (officer). Can only spare 1 person to help them. Adventure Patrons: military officer. Captain Erlan. They will help the party if they can and offer a reward for helping to root out and destroy the cause of the corruption Adventure Climax: they must face the vampire after fighting through many undead fey creatures Navigation WIS (Perception) check from one person DC 15 WIS (Survival) check from one person to stay on track and figure out where they need to go. Each failed check is +1 days travel (minimum 4 days to Skyreach Watch) Day 1 Encounters Roll 1d20, on an 18 or higher a random encounter occurs. (page 87 DMG sylvan forest encounters). Adventure They’ve been sailing for about 10 since the last port, (speed of 48 miles a day or about 2 hexes), let people introduce their characters and roleplay a bit Starts off with a with a storm You’re all aboard The Wistaria, traveling from Nao to Mazid. It's the middle of the night and you all are sound asleep when suddenly a brilliant crack of lightning lights up the sky, followed seconds later by the deafening boom of thunder. A storm seems to have sprung upon you in the night. What do you do? The ship is split apart by another vicious lightning strike hitting the main mast and splitting the deck in two. You have a minute before the boat is too far underwater to do anything. Frigid Water - DC 10 CON save or gain 1 level of exhaustion. Resistance to cold damage negates the need for this save. DC 15 WIS (survival) check to figure out they need to head north towards the watchtower. If failed it takes an extra +1 days to reach the watchtower (minimum 4 days woods, 5 days coast). You come upon a small creek that you need to cross and see 2 goblins down by the edge of the water and one more on the opposite bank. 3 more goblins are hidden in the bushes on the other side of the creek (nat 20 stealth 26). First nights rest, find a seemingly small dry cave to spend the night in. Day 2 Encounters Roll 1d20, on an 18 or higher a random encounter occurs. random encounter is 5 crocodiles Adventures As the party wakes up the nothic targets each person. The target must contest its CHA (Deception) check against the nothic’s WIS (Insight) check. If the nothic wins, it magically learns one fact or secret about the target. The target automatically wins if it is immune to being charmed. Regardless of passing or failing you realize it happened. DC 10 investigation check reveals a hidden passage at the back of the cave, roll initiative! Session 1 ended at rolling initiative Valxik and Khaliya fought over the jet and jade gemstones, with Thana stepping in after a couple rounds but its not over. Near the beginning of day 2 you come across a large river (about 200 ft. across and 45 ft deep in the middle) with no visible way to cross. On the other side of the river is a fairly steep cliff. The river flows west towards the ocean, DC 10 Survival/History check you remember that Skyreach Watch is on the coast.\ * Trying to cross the river ** 300’ across (length of a football field), 45’ deep ** DC 20 Athletics to swim across, DC 15 with rope *** For each failed check they are pushed 15’ downstream You encounter an elven looking person picking berries near the river. If you approach her nicely she insists that you stay the night at her cottage. Her hut is out on a peninsula, once she gets you there she uses her horrific appearance and attacks you. There is a screeching from out back, if you investigate you find a small shed with 2 hippogriffs crammed into it. They attack you trying to flee, but won’t continue attacking unless provoked. Session 2 ended when they got to the cottage Those who eat at Thaola's cottage get healed for 1d6 HP. While she is cooking a black panther, Arakhora, comes back fairly wounded without Phira. Thaola is concerned and casts speak with animals to talk to Arakhora and finds out that Phira was attacked and captured by some sort of spider creature. She starts getting ready to go try and find Phira, and asks y'all to help. If you agree Arakhora leads you through the woods and over a shallow spot in the river to where there are obvious signs of a fight and some webs. (about 2 hour hike). CON saves against exhaustion if they don't stop to rest. DC 10 + 1 per hour they push on. Made CON saves once and fought a single undead ettercap before making camp. Day 3 Tracking DC 14 Survival to find the spiders. Can decide to move at a normal, or fast pace. About another 1-2 hours (depending on survival check) later the trees start getting more and more covered with spider webs and you come across a small hill with the burnt out ruins of a farm with a well on top of it. The entire top of the hill is coated in spider webs. Decided how they'd like to approach, a good Perception check will let them spot a couple of large spiders climbing around on the webs between the trees. Once they touch the webs its time to roll initiative. If the party rescues Phira she and Thaola will offer to help guide you to Skyreach Watch as well as giving you 100 gp and 2 regular potions of healing. They narrowly managed to beat everything, with only Arakhora falling unconscious. Valxik opened the chests and took the two bloodstones. Khaliya and Celandine fought over the bag of holding. Thaola and Phira told them to follow to road west and they'd reach Skyreach Watch in about a day. They traveled, everything was fine, they leveled up. Session 3 ended with everyone taking a long rest. When they arrive at Skyreach Watch the next day they are currently under siege by many undead fucks. Category:Arc 1 Category:Adventure Log